


Fullmetal Scrapbook

by AiroctivElnyn



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Oneshot collection, Short Stories, Snippets, fma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiroctivElnyn/pseuds/AiroctivElnyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just going to be a scrapbook of bits of really, REALLY short dialogue inspired by different things in this beautiful world, because I love to write pure dialogue more than anything... so enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note from the future!**  
> Hello readers! I just wanted to let you know I do requests! If you'd like to request a prompt, please go to FF.net and search AiroctivElnyn there - I'd like to keep all of the prompts on one website so that I don't get overwhelmed. Thanks in advance! And enjoy the stories! :D

"Hey Al... Al... Alphonse!"

"Oh! Yes, brother?"

"Uh... what are you doing?"

"Hugging a teddy bear."

"And... why are you doing that again?"

"Because it's so soft, brother... this is the softest thing I've felt since I've gotten my body back!"

"Oh... right."

"Brother? Where are you going?"

"To get Mr. Pookie Snickers so I can hug him with you."


	2. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are taken!

"Hiya Winry!"

"Hi Ed. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine...,"

"Really? You sound kind of - EDWARD! What was that?!"

"Relax, it was just a kiss on the cheek. Gosh, you're so uptight, gearhead."

"Alchemy freak."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, give a kudos or bookmark it!


	3. S'mores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are taken!

"Hey brother, get me another s'more!"

"Oh, you want s'more?"

"I want another s'more, brother. You forgot a word."

"...Never mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, give a kudos or bookmark it!


	4. Scarlet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are taken!

"Hey Fullmetal, can I ask you a question?"  
"Make it quick, Colonel Idiot, I don't wanna keep Al waiting."  
"Fine, fine. I was just wanted to know... why did you choose red?"  
"Red? What do you mean?"  
"For the color of your coat. It's red."  
"It's not red, idiot, it's scarlet. And... I chose it because... because of my mother."  
"Your mother?"  
"Yeah... when I was little I asked what her favorite color was. She said it was scarlet, because it was such a rich, beautiful color. She thought the name was pretty, too. And, we never told anyone this, but... when our mother was on her deathbed, the last thing she asked for was a ring of flowers - scarlet roses. She was also the reason Al and I are in the state we're in now - trying to bring her back and all. So when I see the color scarlet, I think of her and how she wouldn't want me to give up, but also of the promise I made to Alphonse too, about getting his body back."  
"That's... actually unexpected of you Fullmetal. I didn't think you were that sentimental."  
"I-I'm not sentimental!"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Whatever, I'm going now. See you around, Colonel Idiot."  
"...See you around, Fullmetal, see you around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, give a kudos, or bookmark it!


	5. Ducktape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are taken!

"Alright Winry, I finished fixing things up!"  
"Really? Let me take a look. You fixed the shutters, the porch, and the leaky hose, right?"  
"Yeah! And I also fixed the broken porch step, too."  
"Wow, really? You're so... so...,"  
"W-Winry...? Are you okay?"  
"Edward."  
"Win...ry...?"  
"EDWARD ELRIC, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HOUSE?!"  
"I-I fixed it, just like you asked!"  
"You idiot, you can't use ducktape to fix a house, alchemy freak!"  
"But ducktape can fix anything, gearhead!"  
"Brother, Winry... you guys do know it's called duct tape, right?"  
"Not really the issue, Al!"  
"Sorry Winry. Oh hey, the phone is ringing!"  
"Really? That might be the store with my order for more ducktape!"  
"Get back here Edward!"  
"It's duct tape, brother!"  
"I can't believe Ed ordered more...,"  
"I guess that's what happens if you take away Brother's alchemy... he becomes a duct tape nut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, give a kudos, or bookmark it!


	6. Solstice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are taken!

"Hey, Alphonse. Are you still depressed?"  
"...Maybe. I just... how many more nights do I have to spend in this body, awake... and alone?"  
"As little as possible, Al - we're going to get your body like I promised. But... I know something that you don't that will cheer you up."  
"What, Brother?"  
"Today's a special day!"  
"How's that supposed to - oh no, it's not your birthday, is it?"  
"No, it's not my birthday. Today's the summer solstice!"  
"Summer... solstice?"  
"Yup! It's the longest day of the year!"  
"...That's nice."  
"You're not seeing my point, Al. It's the longest day of the year."  
"...,"  
"As in, the shortest night of the year."  
"...,"  
"...Al? Are you crying? Because that was supposed to cheer you up, not make you cry!"  
"I-I'm crying because I'm happy, Brother. Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, give a kudos, or bookmark it!


	7. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are taken!

"Hey Al, how many stars do you think are in the sky?"

"Hmm... I really don't know, Winry."

"Scientifically, the number of celestial stars in the sky is-,"

"We're stargazing, Ed, not taking science class!"

"Right. Sorry Winry."

"Brother! Winry! Look, a shooting star! Make a wish!"

"I wish that Winry would stop yelling at me."

"I wish Edward would be less of a geek."

"I wish we could stargaze at least once without this conversation taking place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, give a kudos, or bookmark it!


	8. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are taken!

"Useless... so useless...,"

"Sir? What's wrong?"

"I'm useless, Hawkeye - that's what."

"Useless? Is this because it's raining?"

"Of course it is - I could be out there, helping the rest of the team catch that serial killer - and yet, because it's raining, I can't. I'm useless."

"That's not true, sir."

"Don't try to-,"

"Your flame alchemy may be your greatest weapon, sir, but it is not all you can do. Are you not handy with a gun?"

"Well, yes, but-,"

"But you are not totally useless, sir. You can help - just in a different way this time."

"Lieutenant...,"

"Yes sir?"

"...Go grab me my gun."

"Yes sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, give a kudos or bookmark it!


	9. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are taken!

"Hey, Al."

"Hi Brother. How are you holding up?"

"...Pretty badly. Why... are you standing so far away?"

"B-because, brother, this armor... it's so cold... I don't want to make your pain worse."

"But you're making my pain worse already, Al."

"W-what? How? I-I'm sorry, I can leave if you-,"

"Al, come over here."

"But-,"

"Please. Al... it doesn't matter how cold that armor is. It doesn't matter how cold it is on the outside, because I know that my little brother's soul warms up the inside, and that's all that matters... okay?"

"O-okay, brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, give a kudos or bookmark it!


	10. Cows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are taken!

"Gah! I think I'm gonna be sick! Why do there have to be so many cow farms in this part of the country?"

"I don't mind it, Brother. I like cows, really."

"Yeah, well, you would like them less if you could actually smell them! It's enough to make me throw up! Plus they're the reason for that... abomination, that poison, that white, liquid death that people actually choose to drink!"

"...No, you're wrong. I'll always like cows. Not as much as cats though, of course! Who could like a cow better than a soft, fluffy, warm, adorable, sweet, innocent, soft, fluffy-,"

"Okay, Al, you're getting sidetracked here."

"Oops! Sorry, Brother! But still, I don't mind cows at all."

"Uh-huh. I'll ask you this again once we get your body back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, give a kudos, or bookmark it!


	11. Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are taken!

"Colonel?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"What is balance to you?"

"Well, Hawkeye, balance is a state of equilibrium, or the equal distribution of weight."

"That may be the definition of balance, but what is balance to you?"

"To me? I suppose... I suppose balance is when everything is in order. Like when my team is properly prepared for a battle, or a mission. Why do you ask?"

"Because, sir, if that's what balance means to you, doesn't that mean that balance is also when you are in order, properly prepared?"

"...What are you getting at?"

"Do you not see that three-foot-tall stack of paperwork on your desk?"

"Ah. Paperwork. That's what you're getting at."

"Do you want me to get out my gun?"

"N-no ma'am. Sorry ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, give a kudos, or bookmark it!


	12. Mattress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are taken! (Seriously, all but 3 of these are requests from fanfiction(dot)net!)

"Al? Are you okay?"

"I'm great!"

"So... how does it feel?"

"It feels amazing! So soft... warm... kind of like how I remembered it - like I could spend the rest of my life in here."

"You just got your body back - you should enjoy life before you do that."

"Yeah yeah, but like you said, I just got my body back - let me enjoy my bed for a little while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, give a kudos, or bookmark it!


	13. Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are taken!

"The Death Scythe!"

"What? What's the Death Scythe, Brother?"

"Oh, nothing Al... just my super awesome automail sword arm!"

"The... Death Scythe? Seriously?"

"Yeah, you're right... that's too blunt. It's gotta be perfect... it's gotta be something like... like...,"

"How about 'blade'? It's too short to be a sword. Do you really have to name it anyways?"

"Blade... nah, that's boring! And it is too a sword!"

"Brother-,"

"Oh! I've got it! How about The Grim Reaper? People are afraid of that guy for some reason."

"...,"

"Yeah, I didn't like that one either. How about... Bringer of Justice and Death?"

"How about YOU SHOULDN'T BE TRANSMUTING MY AUTOMAIL YOU ALCHEMY FREAK!"

"OW! Geez, Winry, why do you always have to throw stuff at me, gearhead?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, give a kudos, or bookmark it!


	14. Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are taken!

"Sir? What are you doing at my house?"

"I heard you were sick, Lieutenant, so I came to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, sir. You didn't have to-,"

"I'm not here because I have to be, Lieutenant. I'm here because I want to be. Oh, and I brought soup."

"Soup?"

"Yes, soup. The cure-all for all illnesses, remember?"

"I remember. Thank you, sir. I'll enjoy this soup later."

"Later? You're eating it now, Lieutenant."

"But sir, you have paperwork-,"

"I finished all my paperwork today so I could take care of you."

"...Really?"

"No, not really. But I promise I'll get it done tomorrow."

"I'll hold you to that, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, give a kudos, or bookmark it!


	15. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are taken!

"Hmm...,"

"What's wrong, Ed?"

"Oh, Winry! Just the person I was thinking of!"

"You were... thinking about me?"

"W-well, yeah, but, n-not like - ugh! Anyways, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Can you make me a silver automail arm?"

"Silver? Like, colored silver, or made of silver?"

"Made of silver! Please?"

"...Why?"

"Well, I figured since I'm the famed Fullmetal Alchemist, I'd get an automail arm made of silver to match my awesome title. It'll look really cool."

"But why silver? Why not gold or something?"

"Silver is just as valuable as gold, if not more so - it's not as malleable, so it's stronger, and I believe its color is more beautiful than that of gold. Plus it'll match my State Alchemist watch, too."

"Gold is a beautiful color, Ed... just look at your eyes."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing! U-um... yes, well, I'm afraid I can't do that. Sorry."

"What? But why?"

"Because that much silver will cost too much. Between the arm's skeletal frame, plus the plating to cover it and its wires... you shouldn't be spending that kind of money right now."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot silver is kind of expensive. That throws my second plan out the window, too, then."

"What was your second plan?"

"I was gonna ask you to plate Al's armor in silver."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, give a kudos, or bookmark it!


	16. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests taken! (All of these are requests off of fanfiction(dot)net, so don't be afraid to request a prompt!)

"Ow! Stupid knife! Stupid stew... having to have stuff cut...,"

"Al, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine brother. I just cut myself on accident, that's all."

"Oh, you're bleeding! Here, let me help."

"Thanks, brother."

"Ugh... I really hate blood."

"How come?"

"A lot of reasons, really. It reminds me of a lot of things, like... That Day... it reminds me of pain, sorrow, loss... death. Like my automail, it always reminds me of the mistakes I made."

"But it shouldn't."

"Why not? What else could it possible remind me of?"

"It could remind you of the fact that I am even able to bleed right now - the fact that we succeeded in getting my body back, and your arm. Blood can also save lives, for people give it to others who need it of their own generous will...,"

"True...,"

"And it should also remind you of love."

"Love? How?"

"Well, when someone blushes the blood rises to their face, and people blush around the person they love... just like how you're always blushing when you're around Winry!"

"What?! I-I am not!"

"Sure, brother, sure... whatever you say."

"I said I wasn't!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, give a kudos, or bookmark it!


	17. Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are always taken! :)

"Hey Winry! Back from the garden?"

"Hi Ed, and yeah, I am. I picked some fresh tomatoes."

"Oh, that's too bad - I don't like tomatoes."

"What? Why?"

"They're a vegetable."

"What? That's a stupid reason, they're-,"

"It is not a stupid reason!"

"Yes it is! If you would let me finish, I was going to say that it is because tomatoes aren't even vegetables. They're fruits."

"What? No they're not!"

"They are too. Gee, Edward Elric, the great Fullmetal Alchemist, a kid prodigy, didn't even know that tomatoes are fruits?"

"Well at least I'm not a gearhead and a planthead!"

"Hey! Alchemy freak!"

"Gearhead! Planthead!"

"...,"

"...Uh, Winry?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"...We're not eating those for dinner tonight, are we?"


	18. Mirrors & Ishval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally two requests by people on fanfiction (dot) net, but somehow I ended up merging both of them into one. Enjoy!

"Colonel Mustang... you're doing it again."

"What exactly am I doing, Riza?"

"You keep... staring at yourself in the mirror. It's unsettling."

"I'm sorry. It's hard not to fix my eyes on myself... and see how I've changed... how my eyes have changed into those of a murderer."

"But why? Why stare into yourself when you feel as if you can't live with it?"

"Perhaps that's exactly it - I don't think I can ever truly live with what I've done here in Ishval. Perhaps... it's like a punishment - forcing myself to face my sins. You can understand that, can't you?"

"I think... I think anyone who fought in that war can understand. But please, don't punish yourself."

"And why not? Don't I deserve it?"

"You might feel as if you deserve it, and you may... but if you keep beating yourself up while you're down, how will you ever stand up to accomplish your goals and make the future better? How will you change the world so that wars like the Ishvalan War will never happen again?"

"I-,"

"It's simple. You can't. When I became your First Lieutenant, sir, you told me to keep you on the right path... and that's what I'm doing. So will you listen to me and stop dwelling on the past in that mirror, looking to the future instead?"

"Yes...,"

"Thank you, sir. I'm glad I could help."

"It's me who should be thanking you, Lieutenant. It takes a strong person to share the burdens of their comrades."

"Likewise, it takes a strong person to get over their own burdens. Both are done because of the care they have for the ones around them, sir."

"...Precisely."


	19. Firstborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is preseries... enjoy!

"Aw, come on brother! Please? Pwetty pwease with cherries on top?"

"Uh-uh, no way!"

"But... but why do you get the last slice of apple pie?"

"Because I'm the oldest, therefore I am entitled to it first. Now stop whining and let me enjoy eating this."

"That's not fair, brother!"

"Of course it is. Every older sibling has the right to torment the younger one - it's just the way it works."

"Well if that's the case, then every younger sibling has the right to do this...,"

"Do what-,"

"Mom! Ed won't share the last slice of pie with me!"

"Edward, please share with your brother, okay?"

"Darn you Al... fine. We can split it halfway."

"Really? Thank you brother, you're so kind!"

"...Yeah yeah, I know."


	20. Clarinets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you to everyone who reads these things I write! :)

"Fullmetal, Alphonse... what brings you to my office?"

"We need a clarinet teacher."

"A clarinet teacher?"

"Yeah, ever since Al got his body back he's wanted to learn to play the clarinet. I thought you might know someone who teaches."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! I thought it might be fun, especially now that I'm not limited."

"So do you know anyone who can do it or did we waste half our day coming here?"

"Brother, don't be so rude!"

"Sorry Al...,"

"As a matter of fact, Alphonse, there is someone who knows how to play the clarinet."

"Oh, really? Wh-,"

"ALPHONSE! I WILL HELP YOU IN YOUR TIME OF NEED! THE ART OF CLARINET PLAYING HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN IN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS!"

"A-Armstrong?"

"Yes, Edward, Armstrong."

"Ah-ha-ha... did I say clarinet...? I... I mean... the flute! Yeah, I really meant the flute. You know... the names are so... similar... that it's easy to get them mixed up... ha...,"

"HAVE NO FEAR! THE ART OF PLAYING THE FLUTE HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN IN THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY FOR GENERATIONS AS WELL! LESSONS BEGIN TOMORROW, YOU SHALL LEARN THE ART OF THE FLUTE THE ARMSTRONG WAY!"

"O-okay... I guess I'll be there, then...,"

"EXCELLENT! I SHALL SEE YOU THEN!"

"...See you then...,"

"Well, Al, looks like you have a new flute teacher!"

"...,"

"Al?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment, give a kudos or bookmark! :D


	21. Hammer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another post! :D

"Ow ow ow!"

"Brother! Are you alright?"

"Yeah Al, I'm fine... I just hit my finger with the hammer again."

"You should get used to using a hammer, since you don't have alchemy anymore."

"You're right. But if I could just use duct tape...,"

"You know how mad Winry got when you did that."

"Yeah...,"

"So how much longer until the roof is fixed?"

"To be honest, it'll probably be quite a while."

"But...,"

"But what, Al?"

"But... I bet Winry would never notice if you took a little break!"

"You know I can't bail on this! Winry will kill me for sure if I do!"

"But there are poker cards calling your name!"

"...,"

"...Brother...?"

"...Fine. But only a game!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forgive to leave a comment, give a kudos or bookmark! :D


	22. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 23: Rose!

"Winry! Winry, wait up!"

"What, you big meanie? Can't you see I'm trying to walk home, mister alchemity genius?"

"It's alchemy, Winry, not alchemity."

"Whatever, I don't care! Go away!"

"W-wait! I wanted to tell you something...,"

"Well then hurry up and say it so I can get away from you."

"Okay. Well, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you stupid."

"...Really?"

"Really! You may not know a lot about alchemy, but you know a lot of stuff about automail, and that's really cool too. So... do you forgive me?"

"...Yeah, I forgive you."

"Great! Then take this!"

"W-what? What is-,"

"See you at school tomorrow, Winry!"

"O-oh! Bye Edward!"

"...,"

"...A rose? How did he get a rose? They don't grow this time of year...,"


	23. Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 24: Moon!

"And so they lived happily ever after. ...Alright boys, time for bed."

"No! We don't wanna! One more story! Right, Al?"

"Yeah! One more stowy!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Little boys like you need lots of sleep!"

"Aww!"

"Oh come on, don't sound so sad. Good dreams don't come if you go to bed with sad thoughts in your head."

"Really?"

"Of course, Edward. Now, think good thoughts and go to sleep alright?"

"Okay...,"

"Good. Now, goodnight, boys."

"W-wait!"

"Hm? What is it Alphonse?"

"I love you!"

"Huh...? O-oh, I... I love you too. Both of you. Very... very much."

"To the moon and back?"

"...Yes, Ed. I love both of you... to the moon and back."

"'Kay! I love you to the moon and back too, daddy!"

"Yeah! Me too! To the moon and back!"

"...Alright, then, get some sleep."


	24. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 25: Dream!

"Hey, brother?"

"Yeah Al?"

"Do you have dreams?"

"Dreams? Sure - I do sleep a lot, so I have plenty of them."

"No, not that kind of dream... I mean like a dream - like something you want more than anything. That kind of dream."

"Oh."

"...So, do you?"

"Well, yeah. Right now my dream is to get you out of that suit of armor."

"...Yeah, I kind of knew that, but...,"

"But...?"

"I want you to find another one."

"But Al, I can't just-,"

"-You don't have to give up on getting my body back, but I want you to find a second dream... just in case we never do succeed."

"...Alright then."

"Oh... I mean, r-really? You... you will?"

"Sure I will. In fact, I already have a second one!"

"What is it?"

"My second dream is to eat apple pie with you."

"...,"

"Al?"

"...Thank you, brother. Thank you so much...,"


	25. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 26: Dragon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I decided to do an early Halloween one, so enjoy!

"No."

"Come on, Mustang, why not?"

"I said no, Fullmetal. And no means no. Period."

"But it would be awesome!"

"Nope."

"Please? I won't annoy your for an entire week!"

"...Three weeks."

"Two weeks. And an apple pie from Winry."

"...Fine. I'll do it."

"Yes! This is great! Al's gonna be so happy!"

"Why, brother?"

"Oh, hi Al! You know that Xingese Dragon Dance you and Mei are performing for the Halloween parade? Mustang here said he'd be willing to make fire come out of the dragon's mouth! You know - for added effect."

"Oh, wow! Thank you so much, Colonel!"

"No problem, Alphonse. You know how willing I am to help you two."

"Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment or a kudos or something like that! :D


	26. Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 27: Trees!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a kudos if you like my stories! :)

"Hey Al, have you - s'matter?! Why are you crying?!"

"T-t-the twee mom and dad and us pwanted bwoke, bwother!"

"Wha...? Oh. It didn't break Al, it just can't stand up right now. It needs supporuht - I mean support."

"S-suppowt?"

"Mm-hmm. Like a stick. You tie the tree's trunk to the stick to help it stay straight until it grows big and strong and can stand up on its own!"

"Wow, weally?!

"Yeah! Mom told me 'bout it! So now we should find a stick!"

"But there's no sticks awound...,"

"Oh yeah... I didn't notice that."

"S-so the twee's gonna stay all f-funny...?"

"N-no, it's not! Don't cry! I... I can make a stick!"

"...Y-you can? But how...?"

"It's with this thingy called alchemy! I read 'bout it in one of dad's books. You can do anything with it!"

"You can...?"

"Yeah! You can make whatever you want! So we could make a stick for the tree out of the house or something!"

"But how do you do it? This 'awchemy' stuff?"

"I dunno the specifics of it right now, and I haven't tried it out yet, but I know we can get good at it, and then we can help our tree!"

"Yeah!"

"And then after that, we can become the best at alchemy - better than anyone! And help all the baby trees in the universe!"

"Yeah!"

"And then everyone will know us as the brothers who helped every baby tree that ever existed! We'll be the greatest!"

"Yeah!"


End file.
